Obliviate
by KrisellaB
Summary: Spoilers Deahtly Hallows. Lemmon no apto para mentes muy susceptibles. [G.WxS.S]Si, lo ven bien. [Reto de Jimeno]


**No me maten. Lemmon y Spoiler de Deathly Hallows. Quien avisa no es traidor.**

**Obliviate**

Se levantó de la cama sobresaltado. Algo lo había despertado, pero en la oscuridad de la cámara no lograba ver nada y menos escuchar, ya que la fuerte tormenta de nieve que caía fuera azotaba con violencia los cristales empañados de la gran ventana.

Salió de la cama al tiempo que agarraba la varita y, con un rápido gesto, iluminaba la habitación. La adornada estancia brilló en varios tonos de dorado y argentado. El lugar pertenecía a aquel que gozaba del cargo de director, que en esos momentos partencia a su persona; aunque hubiera sido en aquellas desagradables circunstancias.

Miró a su alrededor y pudo comprobar que, aparte de los lujos innecesarios del lugar, no había nada fuera de lo normal. Volvió a sentarse en la cama, deduciendo que serían los malditos remordimientos los que lo habían vuelto a despertar por enésima vez.

Evitando mirar el reloj se dirigió hacia uno de los estrechos y larguiruchos armarios dorados de los que disponía, la mitad de los cuales estaban vacíos. Lo abrió y sacó del interior una botella medio vacía de whisky de fuego.

Sin siquiera llenar un basó se acercó la botella a los labios y la inclinó para tragar cuanto más liquido mejor. Repitió la operación un par de veces hasta que notó como le ardía toda la garganta y tuvo que apoyarse en la puerta del armario para no caerse. Hacía demasiados meses que los remordimientos lo carcomían por dentro, y pese a que en un principio había decidido no hacer nada, el hecho de no poder dormir por las noches y no gozar de todas las facultades al día siguiente empezaban a preocuparlo ¿Y si se le escapaba algo? ¿Y tenía que ir a ver al Señor Oscuro y este conseguía, por primera vez, leer sus verdaderos pensamientos? Toda la farsa, que había durado casi veinte años, se iría al traste, y con ella la muerte de Dumbledore se convertiría en inútil.

Se acercó a la mesilla de noche, donde restaba un trozo de una foto desde donde una mujer pelirroja sonreía de felicidad. ¿Qué diría ella si lo viera? ¿Creería que estaba obrando bien? ¿Qué todo lo que hacía redimía sus pecados? ¿Qué las buenas acciones, por llamarlas de alguna forma, salvarían su alma? ¿Ganaría su perdón? Eso último nunca lo sabría, ella estaba más que muerta y enterrada.

Se aferró con fuerza a la botella, ya casi vacía, antes de dar otro sorbo profundo que fue cortado por la repetición del ruido que lo había despertado. Esa vez no había duda: alguien andaba por el despacho del director.

Fue tambaleándose hacia la puerta de la cámara que llevaba al despacho y se paró un momento para escuchar de nuevo; susurros y murmullos. Otro golpe ¿Quién demonios estaría allí y como había conseguido entrar? Sería divertido.

Dio otro sorbo antes de abrir la puerta de golpe.

-¡Quietos ahí!- amenazó apuntando con la varita a una de las tres figuras encapuchadas que se encontraban al otro lado de la habitación, al parecer intentando coger algo.

Los misteriosos visitantes no se movieron, hasta que uno de ellos sacó la varita e intentó lanzarle un hechizo, pero Snape fue más rápido y con un veloz movimiento el encapuchado salió disparado hacia atrás, soltando un grito de dolor al impactar contra la pared.

Snape se acercó a ellos con paso lento; ir demasiado rápido lo mareaba y no quería que se dieran cuenta de eso. Sus planes, pero, no salieron como deseaba.

El encapuchado que estaba al suelo se levantó de pronto y lo embistió, provocando que los dos cayeran al piso. Snape lo agarró con fuerza con el brazo por el cuello, provocando que soltara un gemido de dolor. Le quitó la capucha y una rizada melena rojiza cayó al tiempo que la propietaria meneaba la cabeza para deshacerse de su captor. Ginny Weasley aprovechó el pequeño estupor del director para morderle el brazo con fuerza. El hombre rugió de color.

-¡Marchaos!- les ordenó a sus dos acompañantes, que permanecían quietos sin saber que hacer- ¡Marchaos ya!- gritó, antes de que Snape la tapara la boca y sacara la varita para apuntarlos de nuevo.

La joven se abalanzó sobre su brazo, para evitar que acertara con el disparo. Este pasó a varios centímetros del encapuchado que se veía más regordete y que sostenía un largo objeto envuelto en una capa; provocó que el objeto cayera al suelo pesadamente con un ruido metálico.

El otro encapuchado tiró de él a modo de pedirle que saliera de la habitación, y así lograron escapar, dejando a la joven forcejeando con el director. Snape estaba furioso ¿Por qué habían intentado robar la espada? ¡¿Cómo podían ser tan estúpidos?! ¡Podían haber estropeado todo el plan!

Agarró con fuerza a la pelirroja por el cabello y la obligó a entrar en su habitación, ignorando los gemidos de dolor de esta. El alcohol empezaba a apoderarse de su sentido común y arrojó a la chica contra la pared. La muchacha cayó pesadamente al suelo, con los ojos entrecerrados y presionando los labios a modo de dolor antes de quedar inconsciente.

El hombre se abalanzó hacia la chica, cada vez menos consciente de sus actos y de la realidad, pues en aquellos momentos la pelirroja había dejado de ser la joven de los Weasley para convertirse en cierta mujer que hacía años que estaba muerta.

La llevó con cuidado imaginando que se trataba de su amada Lilianne y la recostó en la cama, mientras le acariciaba el rostro con ternura.

Tenía la piel suave como el terciopelo, se veía blanca y tierna por las pequitas que adornaban su nariz y mejillas. Bucles pelirrojos caían con una gracia natural por encima de su rostro y de la almohada. Snape pasó la mano por el pelo de la chica, al tiempo que se acercaba para poder oler su dulce aroma. Canela. Era tan tierna y se veía tan frágil, aunque quedaba claro que no lo era pues lo había demostrado minutos antes.

Valiente y fuerte. Toda una Gryffindor. Dulce y pelirroja. Como ella.

Volvió la mano a la mejilla y la fue acariciando con suavidad al tiempo que con la otra mano le acariciaba el cuello. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía fue bajando por el cuello, hasta llegar a la clavícula, que sobresalía de forma un tanto sensual. Pero el espacio que permitía el cuello de la camisa era demasiado pequeño, y más aún con la capa encima.

Bajó la mano por encima de la ropa, acariciando cada parte del cuerpo de la chica que le quedaba al abasto, sintiéndose a cada centímetro más acalorado y con más necesidad de ella.

Llegó a las rodillas, que era donde terminaba la capa y empezaban los calcetines grisáceos del uniforme. Los bajó con cuidado, como si fuera una operación sumamente complicada, hasta el tobillo; le quitó los zapatos y los calcetines. Agarró una de sus suaves piernas y empezó una serie de caricias lentas y largas del tobillo a la rodilla, del tobillo hasta media pierna y al final de la pierna, provocando un estremecimiento involuntario de la chica, que entreabrió los ojos, aunque claramente inconsciente de lo que sucedía.

Sacó la varita y con un complicado movimiento la capa de la chica se partió por la mitad, dejándola con la falda plisada y la camisa blanca del uniforme. Subió encima de la cama, apoyado en ella, volviendo a recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo con una mano mientras con la otra le acariciaba los labios rosados. Con la mano móvil le desató los botones de la camiseta, dejando a la vista unos sujetadores de encajes negros. Subió de la cadera hasta el seno, acariciando la piel de su vientre. Apretó el seno con placer, al tiempo que instintivamente empezaba un movimiento de pelvis encima de la cadera de la chica.

Tanto movimiento provocó que la muchacha abriera los ojos, desconcertada, al tiempo que él la levantaba un poco para quitarle la camiseta y le acariciaba el otro pecho con ardor. La muchacha soltó un chillido de horror al ser consciente de quién era y de qué le hacía, pero él la acalló con lo que a su parecer sería un beso de pasión. La chica estaba horrorizada e intentaba oponer resistencia, pero él se sentó encima de sus piernas causándole, aparte de dolor por el peso, la imposibilidad de huir.

-¡Suélteme!- gritó mientras intentaba pegarlo o arañarle, pero él la agarró de las muñecas con fuerza con una mano.

-Lily…- susurró él, a modo tranquilizador- Mi Lily… No te haré daño.

Ginny vio con horror como el hombre empezaba a quitarse el pijama negro de seda que vestía, mostrando un tórax blanco y delgado. Otro grito se le escapó cuando vio el negro tatuaje que mostraba sus inclinaciones hacia la Magia Negra.

-¿Te asusta?- preguntó él mirándose la marca del brazo, momento que aprovechó ella para empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas y así intentar huir de la habitación.

Pero apenas llegó a la puerta que unos delgaduchos brazos la aprisionaron con fuerza y la lanzaron al suelo, para luego abalanzarse encima de ella de nuevo. De pronto, y sin saber como, se dio cuenta de que la había atado con una cuerda y la volvía a arrastrar hacia la cama.

-Por favor- suplicó entre lágrimas de dolor y de miedo- Por favor, no me haga nada- sollozó.

-¿Por qué, mi querida Lily?- preguntó él, en un todo muy molesto- ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué nunca me prefieres a mí?!- rugió, fuera de si.

Con una fuerza que parecía imposible en él le pegó un golpe en la cara, haciéndole un corte en el labio que empezó a sangrar. Acto seguido se estiró encima de ella y le subió el sujetador hacia arriba; empezó a acariciarle los pezones con apasionamiento provocando que, aunque ella no quisiera, gimiera de placer mientras lágrimas seguían resbalándole por las mejillas, mezcladas con sangre.

Con un arrebato le arrancó la falda del uniforme, le bajó las bragas hasta las rodillas y le metió el dedo. La chica soltó otro gemido de placer.

-¿Lo ves, Lily?- le susurró al oído, mientras con movimientos violentos el dedo entraba y salía de ella una y otra vez, provocando más gemidos de placer y dolor a la vez- ¡Te gusta!

-¡No!- bramó ella, sacando fuerzas de lo más profundo de su ser. El grito pareció congelar la escena.

-¿No?- preguntó él, con voz molesta- ¡¿No?!- rugió, más que enfadado al tiempo que saltaba de encima de la chica (que aprovechó el momento para cruzarse de piernas y hacerse una bolita encima de las removidas sabanas) y terminaba de desnudarse- Mi Lily, esto de va a gustar- dijo con voz lasciva.

Se subió encima de la cama e intentó que la chica se pusiera boca arriba, pero su nueva táctica de defensa era permanecer bocabajo y con las piernas cruzadas. A él le daba igual, peor para ella si no quería colaborar.

La cogió de la cadera y, tras un intenso forcejeo, consiguió que se abriera de piernas, después de inmovilizarla la penetró con fuerza, ignorando las mil y una súplicas de clemencia por parte de la pelirroja. La embistió con furia una y otra vez, hasta que ella dejó de sollozar y empezó a gemir.

Le dio la vuelta y volvió a penetrarla, esta vez sin ninguna oposición de la chica, ya fuera porque se había dado por vencida o porque empezaba a gustarle lo que sucedía.

La besó y, ante su sorpresa, ella correspondió; quizás como acto de resignación. La besó al tiempo que con la mano le volvía a acariciar los senos y los pezones, acelerando la respiración al tiempo que la suya. Dejó de besarla y fue bajando por el cuello, lamiéndolo, hasta llegar al seno. Lo besó, lo lamió, como si se tratara de una fruta exótica. Ella gemía de placer y jadeaba. Fue bajando hasta llegar a la entrepierna, y allí repitió la operación de los pezones. Paró un momento para observar a la chica: jadeaba, despeinada, con un tono rosado en las mejillas, mirándolos con los ojos entrecerrados y, de pronto ella habló.

-No pares- pidió en un susurro- por favor, no pares.

Subió un poco y, tras penetrarla, empezó a arremeter con violencia. Iba y venía de su interior una y otra vez, provocando más gemidos y muecas de placer por parte de la pelirroja.

De pronto, pero, se separó de ella. Al tiempo que desapareció el efecto del alcohol desapareció la erección. Miró a la chica unos segundos y recapacitó sobre lo que había sucedido.

Definitivamente era horrible lo que acababa de hacer, era atroz, quizá como nada que había hecho hasta el momento, ¿Qué hacer? La joven empezó a llorar de nuevo. Él se acercó a un armario y sacó del interior un batín con el que se envolvió. Cogió la varita y se acercó a la chica, que palideció de terror a la espera de más.

-Lo siento- susurró con su fría voz de normal.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó ella, pero en lugar de respuesta Snape levantó la varita.

-¡_Obliviate_!

**No venganzas ni amenazas de muerte ni nada. Esto es solo una apuesta.**

**Reto de Jimeno.**

**By: Pelayo.**


End file.
